Danger Mouse: The New Adventures
Plot it's a new day in england everything seems at peace but now new villains are on the rise and it seems danger mouse has to save london ounce again season 1 # a new begging-with london at peace it seems all is well but now danger mouse must come into action when new villains arrive. # Jeopardizing Missions- jeopardy mouse shows off on a mission, and Danger mouse competes with her to need who is best hero. # bride of count duckula -count duckula seeks jeopardy as his bride and with danger mouse capture penfold and tosh mouse have to help her # tosh and jeopardy sitting in a tree- tosh is nervous to confess his love to jeopardy danger mouse decidedto be tosh's wingman but that might have to wait as red fox has gathered love devices making everyone fallin love with the wrong person # love at first fright-when count duckula and red fox fall in love they plan a wedding with danger mouse and friends as cake toppers # danger mouse the musical-when a villain called the music man arrives in london he uses a magical guitair to make everybody sing danger mouse jeopardy tosh and penfold must stop him before everybody sing's they're hearts out # megahurtz returns-when a virus spreads throughout the arcade it gives a rebirth to megahurtz it's up to danger mouse tosh jeopardy and penfold to stop him # the werewolf machine-baron von greenback creates a device that turns people into werewolves # invention massacre-julius von kong jr. creates a robot deemed the exterminator (voice of arnold schwartzenegger) to attack london # bleep the alien-when a alien crash lands in london the agents must get him home before baron von greenback puts him in the alien dna extractor # danger mouse meets mario-when penfold is playing a mario game a they all get transported in revealing that bowser and baron von greenback have teamed up to destory mario and the danger agents # greenback burgers-when baron von greenback reforms and opens his own burger place but when all the customers turn into zombies the agents must find out the cause # the ninja-baron von greenback hires a ninja to destory danger mouse and his friends # the end of the world-when a meteor is about to hit earth every hero and villain must team up to stop it season 2 # release the hounds-when baron von greenback sends out his latest creation the robotic hounds of doom danger mouse and the gang must stop them before the city goes to the dogs # danger peguino-when an Italian penguin agent joins the gang they must stop his evil nemesis roboto when he team up with baron von greenback from melting the polar ice caps # sinister mouse returns-when sinister mouse kidnaps jeopardy the rest of the gang must spring into action to save her # squawkencluck's babe-professor squawkencluck get's a crush on derrick the chief's assistant but must save him when he is kidnapped by red fox # a moth and a penguin-when danger moth falls in love with danger penguino his shyness get's the best of her constantly but when danger moth is captured by julius king kong jr. danger moth must overcome her shyness and escape # girl squad-when the boys are busy on assignment in america the girls must stop princess from turning everyone into dolls # the panting war- the town is in a frenzy when a pantsing contest is held one by one all the agency workers are pantsed # giant monsters attack-when giant monsters attack london danger mouse penfold jeopardy and tosh must find out the cause # zombies nothing but zombies-zombies are attacking london the team must find out the cause Category:Danger Mouse Category:Animation Category:Spy Category:Anthropomorphic animal characters Category:Comedy Category:Superheroes Category:DVD Category:Home video Category:Action/Adventure